


Good Vibrations

by SerotoninShift



Series: The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known [5]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Mike totally knows what a vibrator is for.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Good, good, good, good vibrations (oom bop bop)  
> She's giving me the excitations (excitations, oom bop bop)  
> I'm pickin' up good vibrations  
> ~The Beach Boys

“So hey Mike,” Chuck says, sitting down next to Mike at the Mutt Dogs counter. “I figured out how to do something cool.”

“Yeah?” Mike says. “Is it the turbocharger? Because I was thinking…”

“No, Mikey,” Chuck interrupts. Mike squints at Chuck over his late-night snack as Chuck cranes his head around, seemingly making sure no one else is there. Mike’s not sure who he expects to see; Dutch is over at the Cabler’s, Julie is in Deluxe, and Texas passed out ages ago. Chuck turns to Mike, satisfied they’re alone, but he still keeps his voice low when he says, “Check this out.” He puts his left hand flat on the countertop. Nothing happens for a moment. Then Mike hears a faint buzzing sound. Chuck’s hand looks like it’s vibrating slightly.

Mike squints at Chuck again. Chuck is looking at him expectantly.

“You… can make your arm… vibrate?” Mike says, puzzled. Chuck has started turning a faint shade of red.

“Yeah. You know. Like. Have you not ever… uh.”

“Have I not ever what?”

“Vibrators, Mikey! You haven't...?” This doesn’t clarify the situation. Mike continues to stare confusedly at Chuck. Chuck’s face goes through a pretty amazing series of expressions; surprise, then embarrassment, then an intrigued eyebrow raise, then finally settles on a look that Mike recognizes; a very predatory smirk. Mike flushes. _Oh._ This is some kind of _sex_ thing.

Well! Mike’s never been disappointed by any of Chuck’s ideas in _that_ regard. He narrows his eyes and returns the smirk.

“Vibrators, huh?” he says, sitting back and popping his collar. “Bring it on, dude, I know alllllll about those.”

Chuck’s smirk intensifies. _“Do_ you,” he says. “Well then. I guess I don’t need to give you a demonstration.” His arm stops humming.

“Psch.” Mike waves a hand. “You definitely don’t _need_ to. But. I wouldn’t mind, you know. A refresher. On how they work.”

Chuck raises his eyebrows, still smirking. “You wouldn’t mind,” he repeats. “I _bet_ you wouldn’t.”

Mike grins at him. Whatever’s about to happen, it’s going to be _fun._

A little later, with Chuck’s fingers inside him buzzing in a pulsing rhythm and Chuck’s other hand stroking his cock, Mike regrets trying to play it cool. He struggles to bite back a moan, fails. The hand on his cock slows, stops. Mike can’t help making a whining sound.

“You good?” Chuck asks, grinning. “You remembering how this works, now?”

“Yeah, god, please, don’t stop, dude, I… I mean… sure, this is totally… a thing I do all the time… AH!” The pulsing rhythm inside him suddenly changes to a steady, strong vibration that makes his toes curl. “Ah, geez, buddy, oh my god.” Mike bucks up into the hand on him.

“Which one do you like better? You know, since you’ve had so much experience to form an opinion,” Chuck says. He sounds perfectly calm, the absolute ass. “This one?” The steady buzz changes to a quick, syncopated pulse. Mike makes a strangled noise.

“Or this one?” Chuck switches back to the slower rhythm he was using before. 

“Hngh,” Mike says. That’s a word, right?

“Maybe this?” The vibration steadies, ratchets up, and Mike’s back arches off the bed. He clutches the sheets desperately.

“Oh, oh yeah, god, that, c’mon dude, keep touching me, I, I’m gonna…”

Chuck raises an eyebrow. He strokes Mike’s cock again, _very_ slowly. “Like this?” he asks. Mike writhes, pushing himself into Chuck’s hands.

“No, c’mon you _jerk,_ go faster, please, _please?”_ Mike’s voice is going high and cracked.

“Ooooh,” Chuck says archly. “I should have known. You can’t take anything slow.” He finally picks up the pace, but his grip is still too light, not enough, he’s such a _dick._

“You sure you don’t want me to tease you for awhile?” Chuck says, voice rough. “See how long I can keep you right on the edge?”

“I, I… if you want?” Mike says helplessly. “Whatever you want? But I’d kinda rather you, you know, _keep going.”_

Chuck looks down at him appraisingly, eyes hooded. Then he leans forward and kisses Mike, gripping him harder and starting to stroke him in earnest. Chuck breaks the kiss and leans back, hand working steadily. “I guess I don’t have to make you wait,” he says, smiling a little. “But only if you tell me how much you want it.”

Mike can’t get the words out fast enough. “Please, dude, you want me to beg, I’ll beg, I want it so bad, don’t stop, I want _you,_ want you to make me come, _please.”_

Chuck bites his lip. “God, you sound good,” he says breathlessly, and turns up the vibration another notch, and Mike is reduced to inarticulate, panting moans. He’s close when Chuck leans down again and takes Mike’s nipple into his mouth and sucks, rolling his tongue against it, and that’s enough, that’s _more_ than enough, Mike throws his head back with a choked cry and thrashes against the bed as he comes hard, spilling over Chuck’s fingers and thrusting erratically into his hand. Chuck strokes him through it, slowly turning the vibration down as Mike trembles and gasps.

When Mike comes back to himself enough to function, Chuck is gently pulling his fingers out. Mike shivers as they leave him empty, still tingling with aftershocks. Then Chuck sits up and throws a leg over Mike, straddling his hips and kneeling above him. Mike reaches for him hazily, running his hands up Chuck’s thighs.

“God, look at you,” Chuck says softly. He starts stroking himself, hand still slick with Mike’s come. “Is this okay?” he asks, a slight tremor in his voice. “I wanna look at you while I, can I…?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, dude, please, I wanna see you, too.”

Chuck makes a soft noise and Mike gathers himself enough to reach forward a little and cup Chuck’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm as Chuck starts moving his hand faster. His thigh is trembling slightly under Mike’s other hand. Mike tugs on Chuck’s balls just the slightest bit, feels them tighten. He looks up at Chuck, who’s staring at him with a sort of desperate, glazed, open-mouthed expression. Mike feels emboldened in his post-orgasmic haze; time to say some things he’d normally be embarrassed to suggest.

“Hey,” Mike starts, “you like it when I ask you for things, right?”

“Hhnnh?” Chuck says.

“What if you tied me up again, but on my knees with my hands behind my back, and made me suck your dick, and didn’t touch me until I begged for it?”

“HHNH?” Chuck says, visibly tightening his grip.

“It would drive me absolutely crazy,” Mike says. “I’d be desperate for it by the time you finally touched me. I’d beg for your hands, I’d tell you how bad I wanted you whenever you let me talk, you could come in my mouth…”

Chuck curls forward with a gorgeous, throaty scream and comes all over Mike’s chest and stomach, shaking. Mike stops talking, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Nice. That was effective! Chuck’s not the only one with sexy tricks up his sleeve. Chuck pants for a long moment, hunched forward over Mike. Then he catches his breath and looks up, almost shyly, pushing aside his bangs with the back of his wrist.

“Geez, dude,” he says, voice hoarse. “You… really?”

“Well, if that’s the reaction I get just _talking_ about it,” Mike says, grinning, “then we are _definitely_ doing it.” Chuck shivers, then leans forward and kisses him. It’s sloppy and enthusiastic. Mike laughs into Chuck’s mouth.

“You’re totally insane,” Chuck says when he pulls away, grinning bemusedly.

"It's..."

"It's part of your charm, I know," Chuck says, rolling his eyes. He pokes Mike in the chest. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

They wash up in the bathroom and then fall back into bed, sprawling lazily over each other.

"How'd you figure out your arm could do that?" Mike asks.

"Oh, I was just digging around in some subroutines and found the controls for the gyroscopic oscillator. I thought... it might have some interesting applications."

"Oh? Interesting applications, huh." Mike pulls Chuck close, nestles his face into his shoulder.

"I thought they were _super_ interesting," Chuck says, then yawns. "Applied science is all about reproducible results, though. So I'd say the practical applications of the gyroscopic oscillator require further testing."

"Oh, definitely," Mike says, waggling his eyebrows. "You can oscillate my gyroscope any time."

"You're the worst," Chuck says.

"C'mon, Chuck, don't be a _buzz_ kill."

"Stop."

"You're _armed_ with so much cool tech."

"No."

"You might even say it comes in _handy."_

Chuck hits him with a pillow. It's worth it.


End file.
